


Late Night Cuddles

by Astrid_Midnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Soft Lunoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Midnight/pseuds/Astrid_Midnight
Summary: Noctis falls asleep on Luna and the two of them enjoy a nice snuggle.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Late Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt and I was inspired to write a bit of soft lunoct!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this small piece!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

In hindsight, Luna should’ve seen it coming. She knew about Noctis’s sleeping habits and his ability to fall asleep anywhere and at any time. His friends had even joked about how his habits resembled that of a cat and the thought of it made her laugh. She had witnessed it first-hand all those years ago in Tenebrae when Noctis would fall asleep at the most random of times. And yet here she was, still surprised every single time.

The two of them had been sitting in Noctis’s apartment after spending a whole day at the Citadel sitting through nothing but meetings. Once the afternoon had come around, Noctis and Luna were ready to collapse from both physical and mental exhaustion. Usually, she and Noctis would be up to cooking dinner together (though Luna would be teaching Noctis most of the time) but today, neither of them were up for it.

So, they conceded to ordering takeout and that’s how both of them were sitting back with pizza boxes lying on the coffee table. Noctis had been busy playing one of his video-games while Luna was curled up, reading one of her books. The gaming was good background noise for her as she was absorbed in her book. Sometimes, Noctis would exclaim in excitement as he was playing his game and Luna would look up from reading to see what Noctis was currently invested in. She smiled as she saw him cheering whenever he completed a particularly hard level.

She would ask him how the game’s plot was progressing and Noctis would enthusiastically update her on what was going on. Even though Luna wasn’t much of an avid gamer compared to Noctis, she still enjoyed listening to him talk to her about them. He would also ask her how her book was going and Luna would give a shy smile as she talked about it. She thought her book was stupid but Noctis seemed genuinely interested to her talk about it.

A couple hours later, Noctis had paused his game as he began to yawn loudly. He set the controller down on the table and rubbed at his eyes, exhaustion beginning to take over. Luna put her book to the side, knowing what was about to happen.

“Noctis,” she said softly. “Do you want to lie down?”

The prince shook his head tiredly. “No… I’m fine, I just- I need a minute…”

Luna smirked at his obvious attempts to stay awake. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t you go to bed? You’ll feel much better if you-”

However, the moment Luna’s hand curled onto Noctis’s shoulder, he melted under her touch. His eyes slipped shut and began to slowly lean to the side. Luna tried to steady him but Noctis went boneless and slumped over. Luna caught him immediately and he landed on her lap. For a moment, Luna’s hands hovered over Noctis, not entirely sure what to do.

She considered shaking him awake but she knew that once Noctis was out, it would take a long time before he could be roused even slightly. Not to mention, he was already looked really comfortable curled around her, which Luna couldn’t understand. Once again, bewildered by his ability to fall asleep anywhere.

Luna let out a laugh and shook her head in exasperation. She smiled as she gently eased Noctis’s head onto her legs. She wrapped an arm around his chest and Noctis mumbled sleepily, snuggling closer to her. Luna pressed a soft kiss against his temple before settling back. She switched the television to some channel and picked her book back up. She still planned on reading for a while and it was no trouble that Noctis had fallen asleep on her. With her book leaning on the armrest, Luna read with one hand, using the other to slowly run her hand through Noctis’s hair.

She had been reading her book for about a half hour before she began to feel drowsy. Her eyes felt a little heavy, having to rub at them in order to stay awake, but she found she wasn’t concentrating on her book as much. Luna looked down at Noctis, who was still fast asleep. At first, she thought she was getting tired too quickly but, given how she and Noctis had been working endlessly all day, she would’ve been surprised if she _wasn’t_ tired.

Luna felt like her eyes were about to close shut but snapped back open when she heard the click of the door. At first, the sudden sound put her on edge but then remembered that Ignis was coming over with a report of the meetings along with some extra groceries. She considered getting up but she still didn’t want to disturb Noctis.

The door slammed shut, indicating that Ignis had entered the apartment. The sound seemed to be what roused Noctis because the prince began to stir and groan. Luna shifted which caused Noctis to latch an arm around one of hers. Luna chuckled and continued running a comforting hand through his hair. Even though Noctis could fall asleep within seconds, it would take him minutes before he would be barely lucid.

Luna looked over at the approaching advisor. “Evening, Ignis.”

Ignis nodded at her and took in the sight of the stirring prince. He let out a small chuckle. “How long has he been like this?”

“Not for long, I just didn’t want to wake him.”

Noctis groaned louder and raised an arm to rub at his eyes, despite not having opened them yet.

Ignis set the bags and reports down on the table and leaned over the couch. “Comfortable, Noctis?”

The prince opened his eyes at the sound of his voice and his gaze immediately travelled to the advisor. “Specs?”, he mumbled. “Sorry, didn’t hear you come in.”

“It’s no trouble at all, Noctis.” Ignis gave a small smirk. “Besides, you looked quite comfortable.”

Noctis frowned, still trying to wake up and register what he was hearing. “What are you-”

The prince suddenly looked down where he was lying and saw that he was holding onto someone’s arm. He swallowed audibly and mouth hanging open in shock, he looked up Luna was smiling down at him.

“Evening, Noctis.”

His face immediately began to blush and he shot up from Luna’s lap in a panic, desperately trying to fumble out words. However, he fell off the couch in disorientation and rolled onto the floor. He heard Luna burst out giggling, which made his face go even redder. Noctis kept his head down, not wanting Luna to see his blushing face.

He heard Ignis chuckle. “Well, it seems you two are busy and I’ve delivered the necessary supplies,” he tapped the dining table where the food and reports laid, “so I think it’s time I take my leave.”

Noctis cleared his throat in hopes of shaking off his fresh nerves. “Yeah, thanks Ignis.”

Luna waved at him. “Lovely to see you again!”

Ignis nodded at the two of them with a smile and swiftly left, gently closing the door behind him. Leaving Noctis and Luna on their own. In silence.

With Noctis still on the floor…

He instantly scrambled to his feet, trying to look as composed as possible. “I’m… really sorry about all that,” Noctis said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Luna shook her head. “It’s no issue at all, Noctis. Besides, I thought it was cute.”

Noctis grew even redder. “R-Really? You thought it was cute?” Luna nodded. “Why?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I like seeing you so peaceful.”

“Oh.”

“Is everything alright?”

Noctis shrugged nonchalantly. “Yeah.”

Seemingly placated, Luna smiled and pecked Noctis on the cheek. “I’m going to get ready for bed.”

He mustered up a smile back. “Alright.”

She got up from and made her way to bathroom. As soon as the door shut, Noctis buried his face in his hands. He had napped a lot in front of Luna before but he had never fallen asleep on her before. The thought of it made him flush with embarrassment. He groaned into his hands; he probably looked so stupid in front her. But she said he looked ‘cute’. Why would she think that?

The bathroom door opened and Luna walked into the bedroom. Noctis sighed and made his way into the bathroom. He began to brush his teeth, hoping to take his mind off his thoughts. Once was done, he walked into the bedroom to see Luna dressed in her pyjamas, continuing to read her book. Noctis swallowed down his nerves and got dressed himself, settling himself next to Luna.

She put her book on the bedside table and slipped under the sheets. “Everything alright?”

Noctis climbed into bed with her. “Yeah.” He blushed. “Sorry if I… latch onto you again.”

Luna frowned at him for a moment before smiling kindly. “Noctis, It’s honestly no trouble at all.”

Noctis let out a relieved sigh. “Thanks. Just wanted to check.”

“You’re not… embarrassed, are you?”

“No,” Noctis snorted far quicker than he liked to admit.

“Because there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Like I said, I find it quite cute.”

Noctis chuckled nervously. “What about it could possibly be cute?”

Luna tapped him on the nose. “Reminds me of a cat.”

The prince playfully slapped her hand away. “Does _not_.”

Luna smirked slyly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, lightly tugging him closer to her. Noctis melted under her touch, allowing himself to be embraced. At first, Noctis was reluctant but, after a moment, he snuggled closer and threw an arm over Luna’s waist. She laughed as he did so, resting her head against his chest. She lightly traced her fingers across his back. “Sweet dreams, Noctis.”

The prince chuckled, running his fingers through her silky hair and kissed the crown of her head. “Night, Luna.”

The two of them fell back against their pillows, Luna continuing to run her fingers across his back as she closed her eyes. Even though Noctis was initially embarrassed about snuggling too close to Luna, her words _were_ a bit reassuring. Despite the nap he had earlier, Noctis felt himself becoming drowsy again, Luna’s stroking lulling him to sleep. He didn’t realise when he was asleep, but he did enjoy cuddling with Luna. Her presence beside him was soothing to him, helping him relax after a stressful day. She listened to him when he was troubled and he was always willing to offer that support back.

And, sometimes, this was exactly what they needed.

Just the two of them, their comforting presences, in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! :D
> 
> Twitter: @XVsylleblossoms


End file.
